Appendix:Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Walkthrough
|platform = Nintendo DS |developer = Game Freak |publisher = Nintendo |publisher 2 = The Pokémon Company |release date = March 14, 2010 |region = Johto Kanto |completion = Not Started }} Introduction Thank you for using this Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Walkthrough. I hope you enjoy the walkthrough. Also, if you're confused on how a Pokémon's name is correctly pronounced, click here. Table of Contents Main Story Johto * ''Introduction'' * Part 1 - New Bark Town, Route 29, Route 46 * Part 2 - Cherrygrove City, Route 30, Cherrygrove City, New Bark Town * Part 3 - Route 29, Route 30, Route 31, Violet City, Sprout Tower, Violet Gym * Part 4 - Route 36, Ruins of Alph, Route 32, Union Cave * Part 5 - Route 33, Azalea Town, Slowpoke Well, Azalea Town, Azalea Gym * Part 6 - Ilex Forest, Route 34 * Part 7 - Goldenrod City, Goldenrod Gym * Part 8 - Route 35, National Park, Pokéathlon Dome, Route 36, Route 37 * Part 9 - Ecruteak City, Burned Tower, Ecruteak Gym, Route 38, Route 39 * Part 10 - Olivine City, Glitter Lighthouse, Route 40, Route 41 * Part 11 - Cianwood City, Cianwood Gym, Olivine Gym, Route 42, Mt. Mortar * Part 12 - Mahogany Town, Route 43, Lake of Rage, Team Rocket HQ, Mahogany Gym, Lake of Rage * Part 13 - Radio Tower, Goldenrod Underground, Radio Tower, Route 34, Route 44, Ice Path * Part 14 - Blackthorn City, Blackthorn Gym, Dragon's Den, Route 45, Dark Cave, Route 46, Ecruteak Dance Theater, Bell Tower /Whirl Islands * Part 15 - New Bark Town, Route 27, Route 26, Victory Road * Part 16 - Indigo Plateau Post-game Kanto * Part 17 - New Bark Town, S.S. Aqua, Vermilion City, Vermilion Gym * Part 18 - Route 6, Saffron City, Saffron Gym * Part 19 - Route 8, Lavender Town, Route 10, Rock Tunnel, Route 9, Power Plant * Part 20 - Cerulean City, Route 24, Route 25, Cerulean Gym, Route 5 * Part 21 - Route 7, Celadon City, Celadon Gym * Part 22 - Route 16, Route 17, Route 18, Fuchsia City, Fuchsia Gym * Part 23 - Route 15, Route 14, Route 13, Route 12 * Part 24 - Route 11, Diglett's Cave, Route 2, Pewter City, Pewter Gym * Part 25 - Route 3, Mt. Moon, Route 4 * Part 26 - Viridian City, Route 1, Pallet Town * Part 27 - Route 21, Cinnabar Island, Route 20, Cinnabar Gym, Seafoam Islands, Route 19, Viridian Gym, Power Plant, Cerulean Cave * Part 28 - Route 22, Route 28, Mt. Silver Optional * Part 29 - Legendary Beasts, Bell Tower, Whirl Islands * Part 30 - Ruins of Alph, Union Cave, Mt. Mortar, Dark Cave, Slowpoke Well, S.S. Aqua * Part 31 - Pallet Town, Saffron City, Route 30, Cliff Edge Gate, Route 47, Cliff Cave, Embedded Tower, Pallet Town, Route 48, Safari Zone Gate, Safari Zone, Battle Frontier, Indigo Plateau See also * List of Pokémon by location * Trainer Rematches Category:Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Category:Walkthrough